No lo volveré a hacer
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Siempre terminaba con la mano acalambrada y, a su pesar, con algún que otro problema en su polo sur, sí saben a lo que me refiero. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la trama me pertenece completamente.**

**Las palabras escritas en **_cursiva_** representan los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**.**

**No lo volveré a hacer.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke-kun.-

-Hmp. -

-Hazlo.-

-Te dije que no lo volvería a hacer.-

-Sasuke-kun.- Lo picó con el dedo índice.- hazlo.

-No.-

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por favor?- Pidió con cara de borreguito.

-…-

-No me dejas elección- Advirtió.- Si mal no recuerdo aún tengo la foto de la noche de aquella fiesta, y si la memoria no me falla de nuevo, cuando despertaste abrazado de Naru-baka.- Sonrío maliciosamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Hmp, molesta.- Suspiró con resignación.

Alzó la mano con parsimonia y la posó sobre la zona sensible de Sakura. Un escalofrío la recorrió anticipando lo que venía. La mano de su novio comenzó un movimiento rítmico.

Ella estaba recostaba, moviéndose para encontrar la posición correcta tanto en el sofá como sobre la piernas él. Sasuke observó desde arriba su rostro, había cerrado los ojos en una mueca de placer. ¿Tenía que ser tan dramática?

Observó la habitación con aburrimiento. Era una tarde fría de invierno y ellos habían optado por quedarse en casa, abrigados. Aún que pensándolo bien, deberían haber salido, en cambio ahora no tenía nada que hacer. _Jodido invierno_.

Y si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba más que el desaprovechamiento de una tarde, era hacerle ese "favor" a la molestia. Siempre terminaba con la mano acalambrada y, a su pesar, con algún que otro _problema_ en su polo sur, sí saben a lo que me refiero.

¡Pero por todos los dioses! Si ella actuaba de una manera tan… _rara_.

Bajó la vista, esta vez, a sus labios rosados: entreabiertos y _tentadores_. Al poco tiempo ella se frotó gustosa contra sus piernas en un gesto inocente pero peligroso. Tembló ante el contacto, ¿Era este su castigo por no haberle comprado rosas en su aniversario?

Ella estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando más caricias. Sasuke no se perdió el acceso, que aquella reacción había creado, a su blanquecino cuello. ¿Alguien más tenía calor?

Una de las tantas características – molestas- de Sakura era que lo ponía así por nada, solo con su tacto ya lo encendía. Y eso a Sasuke le gustaba. A veces.

Sintió su sangre acumularse en un lugar oculto, e incluso creyó sentir una gota de sudor resbalarse por su cuello. _Jodida Sakura._

Levantó la vista de los hipnóticos movimientos que hacía el pecho su novia al respirar, y la fijó en la pared. _Bien, piensa en otra cosa, cualquiera._ La pared era blanca, blanca como las sabanas limpias; Las sabanas recién lavadas de su cama.

Su cama, Sakura, su cama y Sakura, Sakura en su cama.

_Esto no esta funcionando_, pensó con fastidio. Llevó su mano libre al puente de su nariz. Tendría que hacer algo rápido o no respondería de sus acciones.

Quizás podría decirle que tenía que ir al baño (por una ducha fría), o que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí. Después de todo, pensó, él no tenía la culpa de que ella se comportara como una jodida gata en celo.

-Sakura.- La llamó.

Eso es, el no tenía la culpa. ¿Cómo podría ser el culpable si ella se le restregaba, o sí suspiraba sensualmente por tal estupidez?

-Sakura.- Repitió con fuerza.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Su voz, la manera en que pronunció su nombre, fue su límite.

-¡¿Puedes compórtate?! ¡Pareces una jodida estrella porno!- Le espetó.

¿Quién se creía que era para venirle a joder su paciencia? Encima le obligaba a hacerle _eso_. ¡Como si él quisiera! La miró fieramente. Ella le miró atónita y luego reaccionó. Se levantó de un salto, acomodándose la ropa en el proceso.

-¿¡Que haz dicho?!- Chilló.

-Lo que haz oído.-

Su rostro, anteriormente poseedor de paz, ahora demostraba incredulidad y furia. Tenía el entrecejo tan fruncido, temía que su novia quedase así para siempre. Ella lo observó fieramente unos segundos más, él le aguanto la mirada sin retirarla.

-Cuando te des cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de gritarme, ven a buscarme. Si no, mueve tu culo y vete de esta casa.- Pronunció ácidamente. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con la frente en alto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que hubo pensado con claridad – y una ducha bien fría- se dio cuenta de la escena que había montado.

Se sentía un estupido con todas las letras. Se había dejado domar por las hormonas ¡Como una quinceañera!

¡Pero no era su culpa!

_Jodido invierno._

_Jodida Sakura._

_Jodida Calentura._

_Y jodido él._

Incluso si ella tenía la culpa.

Tendría que comenzar una odisea para que Sakura lo perdonase. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras sí. Esperaba que la floraría de la Yamanaka todavía estuviese abierta.

.

_No lo volveré a hacer. Nunca más aceptaría acariciarle el pelo a la molestia. _Se juró.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, hola!** Les he traído este one-shot (otro) que se me ocurrió cuando desperté, hoy a la mañana. Sé que es un poco "_pervertido_", pero se había atascado en mi cabeza y lo tenía que escribir.

Sé que prometí otro capítulo de _Me quiere o No me quiere_, pero no me ha llegado la inspiración necesaria. Téngame paciencia! Sean misericordiosos, realmente no soy buena con los long-fics.

Recuerden: **Cualquier crítica, opinión o señal de vida es bienvenida!**

Gracias por leer este fic, y esta parte también xD

_Ciao._

_._


End file.
